


WHO ARE YOU?

by Westontheoutlaw2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Light BDSM, Multi, Name Changes, Supernatural Elements, True Love's Kiss, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westontheoutlaw2/pseuds/Westontheoutlaw2
Summary: Emma Swan has been sent back in time in a different realm to the one we know on her 28th birthday instead of henry finding her she finds herself having to go to extraordinary lengths to serve the evil queen.





	WHO ARE YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> this tale has our pivotal character change their gender, just so you know.

when she made that bloody wish she did not realise that it would take her to a different world, she was not accustomed to this world at all, it had landscapes that made boston look like the land of tomorrow and she didn't have a clue how to fight like the knights, which affected how she lived when she found herself a village three week into this new world, she did get a lot of attention from the males of this world, not that she was interested, she found trousers and tunics more comfortable but it also made her a "freak" to some of the women of the village, she was lucky enough to get herself a job as a waitress at a bar in in the centre of town, she bumped into strange people with even stranger paths and it made her wonder why she was here and how it existed.

"I would like another bottle of rum at my table lass, the queen was victorious today, snow white is no longer a problem, she gave her best men the night of and we intend to celebrate that" she had heard the soldier speak and smiled at him "sure sir handsome" she said as it earned her tips like a stripper to say things like that to the guards, she did sleep with two of them recently for money and it had gotten her a reputation as being a night-time companion, this man was anything but handsome but did blush and gave her a gold coin for her efforts, she was doing fine and had gotten somewhere to live, it was a little house on the outskirts and was said to be haunted but Emma didn't believe in that stuff.

One day, the bar was filled with men with swords and a couple one with log raven hair the other with a handsome grin, they announced the fact they where looking for extra swords to add to their rebellion to the crowd "I will go with you, I have no true place here and I have skills" this earned chuckles from the few wasters in the bar who knew her side business, snow white, like in the fairy tale smiled "Anyone who can hold a sword can join us" this earned more laughs and Emma said "I am not the best fighter but I do know basic healing, I also know how to find people" the couple looked at her like she struck a cord "What's your Name?", she smiled "Emma swan your graces".

Regina watched the bar through her mirror, this girl she was intrigued by suddenly joined the enemies she swore to defeat, this angered and frustrated her, no new toy for her to play with, they left with more men and fighting women than she liked but knew that one or two where truly loyal to her crown not that bitches false one and would feed her information.

Emma was with Prince James, he asked her to walk with him as snow was talking to the dwarves and he needed someone to talk to, he knew her sordid past with soldiers o the dark kingdom but did not judge her, they shared little information but it was nice to just talk or talking's sake, snow joined them soon and asked Emma "can you fight at all?" she shook her head and said "not with a bow or sword no but I can hit people pretty hard and I'm used to running to catch people it was my old job to catch people who had escaped my bosses" they looked at her "then we must have you taught, I can teach you the bow or James can teach you the sword, its not so hard when you get used to it and it will come in handy" Emma smiled gratefully "id love to learn, thank you, I would be best learning the sword first".

When not planning or a war, James helped her learn the sword and she took to it easily, they learned with live steel which earned both of them cuts but it was better than with blunted blades so they would be prepared, James called her a natural which was a kind thing to say, midway through their fourth lesson however, there was an attack on their camp by dark kingdom soldiers and Emma panicked, James was the brave guy who ran headfirst but Emma just ran to snow whites side and held her new sword, she called it bug after her car that she missed dearly, she knew it was a odd name for a sword but she liked it, snow was a true marksman and she was glad the woman didn't have a gun or she would be unstoppable.

the fight lasted two whole hours, Emma defended herself and the others in the area, but she did earn a few scrapes, none worse than a massive gash across her back, James found her on the battlefield when the fighting was over and took her to granny Lucas who treated her wounds when they noticed her tattoos or the first time "are you a former slave or a pirate my dear?" she joked and Emma winced replying "no I just wanted them, thought they looked nice" the prince raised a brow "you are an odd woman Emma Swan, we must be moving soon though granny how long will it take till she can be moving again?" the old woman spoke with sincerity "days, you should start off I will stay with the girl and see to her wounds, we will meet at nostos in a weeks time" the prince nodded and snow hugged the old woman.

the healing process was very sore, and granny's attitude was starting to get to Emma, she had to remember she could not hit an old woman, she was still helping Emma and she was grateful or it. she was getting ready to move again when they where rudely interrupted by a gorgeous woman with an air of evil to her, this was the evil queen, she snapped grannys neck with a wave of her hand and took in the woman in front of her. 

she took Emma's heart from her chest, it hurt or a moment "you will believe you killed the old lady, that you are loyal to me but you are a spy and you wont tell snow o it or anyone else or that matter" Emma suddenly felt like she was a different person, with a different life, in service to her queen as a spy, she bent the knee "my queen, I have information regarding the bandit snow, she will be at lake nostos in two days time." the queen smiled "thank your loyalty" she then created a glamour on the ground, it looked like Emma with her neck broken "your name is jack now, born of a farmer and his loving baker wife who died when you were very young, you had a little sister who died drowning in the frozen lake when it thawed early, you lost everything and became a bandit, but then you met the evil queen, she spared your life as long as you never stepped foot in her kingdom but you found out that the evil queen thawed the ice to stop the ice cutters from being able to work in her kingdom, the only reason that you are back is for vengeance, that's your cover story" she poofed a potion in her hand "drink this it shall transform your form into that o a true man, you will tell snow you know where I am, that I'm in that village where Emma swan lived." jack swallowed the potion, his build changed but it wasn't painless, his hair fell out and was replaced with a brown choppy hair his body contorted and he found in the reflection his eyes even became silver "yes your grace" he said to her last question to his understanding.

jack frost took his sword gifted by the queen with the ability to strike down any opponent and got on his steed stranger, she was a black highlander horse from dombrough and was a strong horse, in two days he found the white kingdoms party. they where surprised with his arrival "have you seen two women one elderly and the other young man?" he nodded "I was with them when the evil queen showed up for granny, she was a friend of mine and had sent word or me in the village, the evil queen killed them both" they looked devastated "she told me you would be here, I came as I need to help you".

**Author's Note:**

> well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did ;) don't forget to press the little kudos button for more chapters and stories.


End file.
